


【莲实圣司X石川安吾】Magnificent

by yuan_sa



Category: Border (Japan TV), 悪の教典
Genre: M/M, 以恶止恶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan_sa/pseuds/yuan_sa
Summary: + 莲实圣司（《恶之教典》）X石川安吾（《border》）。+时间线是安吾推安藤下楼之后，莲实进行完町田高中屠杀被捕之后。+关于医理和法理方面的BUG绝对有，欢迎指正。+感觉这会是个讨论罪责与情感的故事。虽然他们真的……不一定能获得救赎。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> +因为和我西皮各种脑补拉郎洞太大（请关爱我们这样有产出且自觉的北极圈二人组就算遇见了黑洞也请……），所以会有各种其他剧的角色和奇怪的CP出来打酱油，到时候会标明_(:з)∠)_本章出现了高仓奏（《Tokyo Dogs》）。  
+没具体资料的时候会有点私设，也会注明。本章关于安吾的家人关系是私设。安吾能看见的死人也是有限定的。

（一） 

接到市仓班长的电话时，石川安吾其实有些意外。

安藤事件使得埋在他脑内的隐患终于爆发，在将安藤推下楼顶后他也因为颅内压的突增而陷入了昏厥，就算被赶来的比嘉美佳和立花雄马及时送往了医院，到他醒来也已经是半个月后的事情了。子弹对大脑的压迫已经造成了相当的损伤，除了时不时发作的剧烈头痛，安吾的记忆和语言能力也受到了影响。他一度无法说话，有几段记忆缺失，其中就包括他和安藤在天台的那段。他无法解释自己为什么会出现在那里，安藤所选择的公寓没有相关的安保摄像提供其他证据，安藤又没有任何亲属来为之主张，再加上署里原本就对天川弘志事件中安藤的处理有偏向，所以最后这个坠楼事件就被作为疑案封存。身为嫌疑人的石川安吾被上头以养病的名义仅仅进行了停职查看。

安吾不习惯集体生活，所以在身体恢复得可以出院之后就立即办了手续回家静养，除了定期去医院复查与偶尔来探望的旧搭档和女法医之外绝少再与社会接触。雄马说他就像是随时能冒出蘑菇的人形朽木，拉着他出去晒过几次太阳，但是安吾再也无法在阳光下入睡，就算那温度与氛围都是最让人放松的状态，在陷入睡梦前游离的意识中，总是会出现一团巨大的扭曲的黑影。

“我不再属于这里了。”

又一次入睡的尝试失败后，他神使鬼差地这样说。雄马一脸“你鬼附身了吧”的表情差点给他的头来一下，比嘉美佳则是看着他的表情眨眨眼，少有地没说出什么冷静到冷酷的分析。

她只是在下一次来探望的时候给他带了个东西过来。是用证据袋封好的，作为鸭川杀人的旁证被上交的，曾经在他脑内的那颗子弹。

“鸭川已经认罪，有录像作为主证，这个不过是旁证，于是我就以医师建议的方式把它带出来了。”那时他们围坐在安抚家仅有的一个暖炉桌前，女法医直直看着安吾的眼睛，黑玻璃似的眼珠泛着某种无机质的光泽：“你所缺失的记忆都是在它出现以后，虽然在它无法继续压迫你的脑神经之后也不过就是个器物罢了，但既然你曾经问过我是否也有科学无法解释的问题，那么我就姑且相信它确实有某种神异的成分让你变得不同了吧。”

一旁的雄马也是第一次见到子弹的真身，他正想拿起来观摩，被比嘉这么神叨叨的一说手马上缩了回去，他看着安吾露出些微茫然神情的脸，挠挠头补充道：“确实，在那之后你的破案效率更高了，而且……有点奇怪。不过我当时还以为你是卯足了劲想复仇呢，经她这么一说果然是有些什么吧。”

安吾看看他们又看看面前的子弹，缓缓伸出手去。指尖触及那块小小金属的瞬间，让人不适的锐响突然充斥了他的耳蜗，而房间内，突然多出了一个人。

那个人的脸安吾无法忘记。

“……安藤？！”他近乎失态地大叫，从榻榻米上一跃而起躬身摆出了随时准备进攻的姿态，眼神凶狠如豹子。雄马和比嘉连忙回头，然而安吾所盯之处空无一物。

“……石川？”

他们发出疑问，对面的安吾却脱力般缓缓倒了下去。

醒来的时候又是在医院的病房里。安吾睁眼看着熟悉的天花板，一旁雄马和比嘉的争执声时大时小：

“你说的刺激疗法，刺激过头了吧？！”

“他的反应之大确实有点超出我的预计，但看他当时的状态，应该是想起了点什么。”

“那种时候还不忘观察，真是个冷血的女人啊！”

“和性别无关，我的本职可是医生。”

“我还是杀人犯搜查组的刑警呢！”

“我说了没有可比性！”

“你！……唉，那家伙……真的没问题吗？他哭了诶。”

“……不知道啊。”

“你也不知道吗？”

“他也……应该快醒了。到时候看他的状态再说。”

不知出于何种情绪，安吾闭上眼睛继续装睡，直到他们离开。

已经死去的安藤居然会出现在他家，而且宛如活人般对他说话，这现象换谁都会将之归结为幻觉或梦魇，但安吾潜意识里却有种没有来由的真实感。不信鬼神的他一贯对这些敬而远之，然而他却相信那时的安藤是真正存在的。

难道是与失去的记忆有关？

“欢迎来到这边的世界。”

安藤的声音平静得没有丝毫情绪，姿态却俨然是个胜利者。

面对安藤时，安吾第一次有种想要逃走的冲动。然而不知为何他却无法迈开腿。

是因为一切都已经过去了吗？

还是有什么已经无可挽回？

安吾确信自己与安藤绝对不会是一路人，那么“这边的世界”又是何意？

想到这，他有些不安地侧头打量起室内，颅骨内突如其来的疼痛炸得他两眼发黑，然而直到确认病房内空无一人他才松了口气。

要快点，回想起来才行。

看见安藤这个事情他最终对所有人保持了沉默。一方面是雄马带了班长的话来说安藤事件的敏感期还没过，他作为嫌疑人能少说就少说点。另一方面是比嘉和主治医生的建议，让他凡事向前看，失忆的主因是颅内创伤，但也不排除精神因素，如果他能尽快走出现在这个阶段，也许更有助于记忆恢复。

所以，接到市仓班长的电话询问他是否愿意接手一个新麻烦时，他没有思索太久就答应了。

据说对方是个有人格障碍的杀人犯，在学校庆典前夜用猎枪屠杀了留在学校做准备工作的几十个学生，但是因为精神鉴定的结果对他的处理意见在免于起诉的法律规章和杀人偿命的世俗规则之间摇摆，而犯人的精神状态被医生认为不适合收押在监狱，所以如何管理犯人这个棘手的事情就推到了他们搜查一课头上。搜查一课警力有限，为一个已经定罪犯人再分出专门人员进行监管也不符合效率法则，所以石川安吾作为科内唯一长期休养的刑警，成为了常驻人员的最佳人选。

得知安吾决定的雄马除了发表上头真是没人性安吾你也是个混蛋的感慨之外也别无他法，女法医只是淡淡地说了句祝顺利，还有随时可以联系我。

原本安吾就是个工作狂，休养期间他也是将尝试一切方法恢复记忆作为任务来执行的。然而记忆这种虚渺的东西毕竟比不上案件的线索那样明晰而且指向单一，自身意识中那种恐惧和抗拒也让安吾有些无措。虽然心理医生说他这些都是正常反应，但安吾的挫败感并没有因此减少。工作是他人生唯一的事业了，无论如何都没有不做好的道理。

警方给了他关于那个犯人的基础资料，悲惨的童年，优秀的学历，微妙的美国金融行业从业经历，同学家长口中尽职尽责的好老师，与，反社会型人格障碍杀人犯。

一切的断裂太过明显，安吾隐约能感觉到这背后有一根隐线，却无法捕捉。于是他向上头递交了查阅那个杀人犯详细资料和病历的申请，然而在查阅许可下来之前，对方却先到了。住在上头给他们安排的公寓里适应了几天环境的安吾突然接到了接触日期提前的通知，时间就定在明天晚上。

好在之前他和来帮忙的高仓奏已经将公寓里的各种监听和防护措施都布置得差不多了，所以虽然有些意外却并不忙乱。

“对方是恶性杀人犯，你一个人没问题么？”将最后一条线路细心地用墙纸掩藏好后，高仓奏露出了认真的担心神情。

“不是我一人，我不过是常驻人员罢了，其他警员会在隔壁轮流值班。对方据说是应激性反应比较强烈，人多反而不好。”安吾笑了笑，“再说，你不相信我的实力？”

枪械上安吾与奏都是枪王级别，体术上安吾甚至更胜一筹，但是奏的神色并没有因此放松下来。

“但你会犹豫。”他说，“而犹豫才是最致命的。”

安吾顿了顿，决定向他隐瞒接触日期提前的真正缘由。

那是因为对方所处的六人间的五名犯人昨晚被发现全都死在了牢间内。现场痕迹显示他们是相互斗殴而死，五人平日就不断有小摩擦，但这矛盾的爆发的时间点委实太过凑巧，而拥有重大嫌疑的那个第六人，却有着完美的不在场证据——他那时正在审讯室签署同意外出监管的协议书。

是个可怕的对手。

但石川安吾从来不是一个会知难而退的人。

迫于母亲大人的淫威，奏最后带着一脸的不甘和不安离开了。安吾有点好笑地送走了他，面对再度空荡下来的房间，突然有一点点怀念起父母与兄长都还在的日子。小时候他家的格局和这个公寓差不多，一个厅，组合厨房，两个单间，父母一个，他和兄长一个。那是他记忆中仅有的温馨了，短暂，然而安稳祥和。后来父亲继承了家族产业开始对兄长和他寄予厚望，他们自然是如他所愿的，但是兄长的自杀来得太过突然，不久母亲也郁郁而终，安吾将这一切突变归结于家族和父亲的希冀，于是叛离父亲的期望成为了一名警察。

讽刺的是，他并没有学会其他的生活方式，仍是一心扑在工作上，等回过头来又已经什么都没剩下。

于是就以工作为自己存在的意义罢？

反正在那之后，他从来都是独自一人。

又有什么好惧怕呢。

然而现实总是会超越预设带来更多的意外。

“晚上好，警官先生，我是莲实圣司。”那个高大帅气的杀人犯被拷着手脚押送进来的时候如是说，声音轻柔，脸上带着再绅士不过的温暖笑意。他向安吾伸出手，一旁时刻戒备的押送队员立即举枪对准了他的太阳穴，然而莲实圣司恰到好处的微笑没有丝毫变化：

“请多指教。”

他的声音里带着主人般克制然而实在的热情，就好像其实是他在欢迎一位新房客。见安吾没反应，他维持着这个姿势，甚至在枷锁的束缚下艰难的向上翻起了手掌，安吾这才意识到对方的这个姿势其实是一个握手的邀约。

思考片刻，他伸手回握，脸上没什么表情：

“石川安吾，请多指教。”

突然，见到安藤时一样的刺耳噪音响起，下一瞬间，安吾看见莲实圣司背后多出了几个扭曲的形体。一个全身烧伤的血人，一个头颅像袋子一样垂在胸前的学生，一个浑身裹满胶带又留有个个窟窿的人形……安吾猛然甩开手，那些残像消失了，但究竟为何会出现那样惨烈的场景？

他有些惊悚地看向莲实圣司，对方的眼睛黑而纯粹，仿佛什么都会被吸入，但又什么都不会留下。

似乎因为得到回应而异常满足的莲实圣司脸上绽开了一个大大的笑容：

“你好，雾尼（Munin）。”

TBC


	2. 【莲实圣司X石川安吾】Magnificent （二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +莲实圣司（《恶之教典》）X石川安吾（《border》）。虽然是这个主CP没错，但是他们之间的进展会慢得让人发指，前面基本都在相互试探和冲突，请不要太期待OTZ
> 
> +时间线是安吾推安藤下楼之后，莲实进行完町田高中屠杀被捕之后。
> 
> +关于医理和法理方面的BUG绝对有，欢迎指正。
> 
> +好想看《恶之教典》的小说可惜日版看不懂台版找不到……于是关于莲实的事情只能根据电影私设了TUT比如裸睡什么的……
> 
> +关于莲实缺失的“同理心”，指的是他无法感知他人的喜怒哀乐，但是他其实是有自己的情绪的。虽然大多时候为了自我保护，他可以伪装成任何样子。

（二）

似乎做得有点过了。

莲实圣司躺在床上看着天花板。和荒山上的那间破屋的昏暗与凌乱完全不同，这个房间的天花板干净而且线条分明，除了一盏长条型带灯罩的日光灯之外别无他物。没有蜘蛛网，墙纸是浅色的竖纹，只起到了墙纸该有的隔潮作用没有丝毫装饰性可言，就连灯罩也是最常见的那种磨砂白有机塑料。

真是无趣。

给他会诊的精神病科医生似乎看出了些什么，断言他不适合存在于监狱的环境中。那两个学生的意外生还中断了他继续观察校园的计划，于是他调整策略打算去进行监狱操纵实验，没想到又被那个医生给打乱了。作为向那个医生的致敬，他在离去前用狱友做了点尝试，警方的反应比他预计的要大得多，所以他现在虽然名义上是被外出监管，但实际处境却与单人监狱相差无几。

房间内只有一张铁床，盥洗台和蹲位厕所在角落里，门口设有铁栏栅，他则被双手拷在床头。

挣了挣手铐确认没有松脱的可能，莲实圣司微微皱起了嘴唇。

被监控是必然的事情他早就不计较了，失去与人接触的机会无法观察他人是一个遗憾，然而现在的当务之急，是他无法入睡。

不是说铁床太硬或者环境改变的问题，虽然真正能让他睡得放松的只有荒山上那间屋子，但只要不与他人共处一室，莲实还是基本能够睡着的。现在的主要问题是，两只手被铐住的他没法自己脱衣服。

而自从杀死父母之后，他只有赤裸着身体才能够安然入睡。

如果是平日，莲实并不介意熬过一夜再与对方好好沟通以保有一个好印象，但通过见面时的反应，莲实感觉到他的监管人并不简单，那么出于合理性考虑，他必须得以最好的姿态去应对他们今后的交往。如此，将会导致精神不济的熬夜就不是一个好的选择。

“呐，警官先生。”

他躺在床上，声音轻柔，恰切的微笑一点点在他毫无表情的脸上铺展开来：

“我知道您听得见，有件事情……”

莲实圣司是异常的。

石川安吾如是想。

仅凭直觉就做出判断是警察的大忌，但是安吾却无法让自己摆脱这个认知。刚见面时看见的那些幻象尚且待议，当所有的警力撤出公寓，偌大的空间只剩下他们两人时，安吾感觉到一种异样的氛围弥散开来。莲实圣司站在单人牢房似的房间中央，透过铁栏栅静静看着安吾，初见时的热情与温驯从他身上一层层如有形质般脱落，到最后，站在那的男人仿佛成为了一具没有灵魂的空壳。

“莲实圣司？”

他忍不住出声。

对方眨眨眼，人偶般没有任何情绪的波动：“是。”

“根据医嘱，这周内你休息时间都得将双手拷在床头。晚上十点半我会执行。”

“是。”连声音的起伏都没有变化。

该交代的已经说清楚了，这样艰涩的对话安吾觉得没有继续的必要，于是转身回到了自己的房间。

作为一个同样很无趣的人，安吾的房间里除了一张大床，也只有一台监控用的电视机和一套监视仪器。莲实牢间的摄像及录音在他这和隔壁房间各有一套接收设备，不过安吾感觉从监视器里是完全无法体会到那个男人异常所在的。

那是一种从‘人’变为‘非人’的过程，就像是怪物蜕去了它人形外壳的伪饰，还原成无法被人类所理解的状态。

异类会被排斥，所以伪装就成了必然。

安吾躺在床上摩挲着收于胸口的子弹，自己不过是似乎能看到死者就已经到了无法开口的程度，那么在那样的人眼中，世界又会是什么样子呢？

“你太过温柔了，竟连罪犯的心情都想要感知。”冷静到冷酷的女法医曾经这样训过他，“感知了又能如何呢？他们的道，与你的信念是相悖的，就算知道了也只会徒增痛苦。了解到适合破案的程度就放开它吧。”

但安吾总是会不自觉地去探寻他们的动机，他相信人是不会无缘无故戕害同类的，直到遇见了安藤。

那个男人的所作所为，无法用人类的观点来判断。所幸他已死亡无法再做出更多的恶行。但是一想到安藤，安吾的内心总是存在着隐隐的惧怕与惶恐，他不知道是因为自己没能阻止他坠楼还是其他更可怕的可能。与安藤相处的最后那段记忆他至今无法想起，安吾感觉那记忆的空洞就是他一切畏惧情绪的来源。纵使精神科医生说这是失忆人群的共有情绪也无法平复他的不安。

作为刑警的职责想要记起，然而不知从何而来的精神阻力也异常强大。

“神经病啊想什么想，那种人死有余辜别让他的阴魂缠着你。”还在病房的时候立花雄马看着他总是憔悴不堪的脸说道，同时大手一挥承诺下次悄悄给他带瓶神社出产的好酒。而安吾只能笑笑，将安藤的幻影又出现过几次的事情压在心底。

每次出现他总是在问一句话：“你忘记的，要不要我告诉你？”

十点半的时候安吾走出房间，跨过半个客厅要求牢间内的莲实圣司将手靠在床头。铁床的床头就贴在栅栏上，这样的设计让安吾无需进入牢间也能进行操作，高大的男人驯顺的依循他的指示躺在了床上，将双手交给安吾。

握住对方手腕的时候，安吾的手微不可查地顿了一下。他潜意识里已经判定对方是怪物了，所以在接触的瞬间他甚至产生过那双手的皮肉也会像腐败的树皮般剥落的错觉。然而没有，对方的手温暖而干燥，动作间能感觉到皮下的肌肉在柔韧地滑动，与普通人没有什么不同。

是纯粹的人类的皮囊。

因为安吾的停滞，对方仰起头来看了他一眼。纯黑的眼眸里空空的，似乎以那无机质的色泽为界限，彻底阻隔了他与世界的关联。

“太紧？”

“不。”

依旧是除了必要信息没有任何情感的对话。

安吾熄灭了牢间和客厅的灯，再度回到了自己的房间里。

不知是什么时候睡着的。安吾被噩梦猛然惊醒的时候，安藤又一次出现在他床边。

“我说过了，我不信任你。”安吾喃喃皱眉道。

“无论你信不信任，也只有我知道真相。”安藤木无表情。

安吾坐起身，冷笑：“要不行个方便，一起告诉我你的作案手法。”

“你又如何知道我所说的就是真实？”安藤的回答很平静。而正当安吾想将可能是罪魁祸首的子弹从枕头下丢开时，莲实圣司的声音突然响起。

“呐，警官先生。”

隔壁传来的人声与监视器里被电波干扰的声音重叠在了一起：

“我知道您听得见，有件事情……”

眼前瞬间一片昏眩，当安吾撑着额头缓过神来时，一旁的安藤已经消失了。监视器那边传来了住在隔壁的同事的声音：“石川，没事吧？”

安吾一惊，他恍惚间忘了自己也处在监视器的范围之内，刚才与安藤的对话不知道是否被录下，又会被理解为什么。

“……我没事，关于莲实的请求，现在有可以请示的值班医师么？”

“又不是什么正常的请求，晾他一夜也没关系吧？”

安吾苦笑：“上头说出于隐私考虑也没给我莲实的详细病历，万一他因为没法脱衣服而狂暴起来，监管不力的人可是我啊。”

“好吧好吧，我这边帮你联络，你自己真的不需要一个医生么？”

“谢谢，不需要，不过是噩梦罢了。”

“知道了。”

隔壁的对话在空寂的环境下莲实可以听得一清二楚，不久后石川安吾与从外面来的一个警员一起小心翼翼地铐住他手脚再将他剥了个一干二净。莲实安静而顺从地任他们所为，在外来的那个警员“你今后干脆别穿衣服了”的抱怨声中轻轻说了句谢谢。

对方原本似乎还想说些什么，但在他这句谢谢之后却被堵住了。莲实心里默默给自己画了个红勾，转而观察起他一直沉默着的监管人。很年轻，外表也是一副乖顺的样子，然而眼神犀利如鹰隼，带着无可折辱的高傲，同时却又含有莫名的阴霾。

不是个会活得很长久的人。

莲实回想起自己资料库中与他近似的类型，这样的人，很容易被内心逼迫到极致，心中怀有不现实的理想或愿望，又会异常执着地去追逐，直到耗尽一切，然后崩坏或者死亡。

一般来说莲实不是特别希望与这个类型的人打交道，因为对方非常自我，油盐不进，对自己的第一印象几乎就会成为之后的全部，就算再怎么弥补印象的改观也微乎其微，想要和对方好好相处简直就像在撞彩。

但是对于石川安吾，莲实的判断却有点复杂。他很敏锐，敏锐到莲实觉得在他面前任何伪饰都是多余的，还不如留点力气做点别的。他虽然有自己的坚持，但界限明晰地不会强加到别人头上，换而言之，他的固执是对自我的，由此也许会有些自闭，但相处起来却不会太难。最后，石川安吾有种发自内心的善良，或者说天真，虽然现在这份天真不知缘由地被蒙上了阴霾，但本质仍未改变，再加上他的克制和聪颖，莲实觉得自己不会讨厌这个类型的天真。

他其实从不讨厌善良的。

只要，他们没挡他的路。

两个警官退出牢间后，莲实圣司突然觉得这个安静的小房间与他原来居住的破屋并没有太大差别，也许唯一有点遗憾的，就是那瞎了一只眼的渡鸦可能再也见不到了吧。

不过都没关系了。

“请多指教呐，石川警官。”他在心里默念，随即陷入了霍独尔的怀抱。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：霍独尔(hodur)，北欧神话的黑暗之神。其实我有考虑过希腊神话的睡神修普诺斯，但既然奥丁的典故用的是北欧神话的，就一起北欧好了。总不是能死神海拉（hel）吧……


	3. 【莲实圣司X石川安吾】Magnificent （三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 莲实圣司（《恶之教典》）X石川安吾（《border》）。
> 
> +初期都是相互试探和研究，偏向心理剖析，没啥剧情。写作的时间轴是双线，偶尔回闪，看起来可能有点乱。可以根据之前已经写出来的另一个人物的视角对比着看——本章已经变成莲实专场了OTZ
> 
> +对莲实内心的描写遵照电影，贴近非人，请注意闪避精神污染。他虽然没有‘同理心’，但是以常理判断对方可能情绪的手段是有的，只是对方怎样都与他无关罢了。
> 
> +时间线是安吾推安藤下楼之后，莲实进行完町田高中屠杀被捕之后。
> 
> +关于医理和法理方面的BUG绝对有，欢迎指正

（三）

其实一开始，莲实圣司并没有意识到自己在石川安吾面前卸去了一切伪装的情绪。在人类社会混迹多年，身体与意识早就形成了拟态般的习惯，会在合适的时候做出最恰当的反应。所以纵使身负枷锁他仍可以笑得温文尔雅，礼节周全，以文明社会的尺度逼迫对方不得不以礼相待。

当其他人员全都退出公寓，整个空间就只剩下石川与他的时候，莲实确实放松了精神。与石川安吾握手时的细节他并没有如表面上那样一笑而过，那个警员看他的眼神，是切实地看见“某些”东西后的反应。

是地狱么？

还是怨灵？

莲实低头看看自己的双手，它们白净且干燥，一点看不出那天晚上的疯狂。有人说血是魂魄的寄托之所，是最灵异的灵媒，不过现在那些学生们早该化为火焰与尘土，去往他们该去的地方。

突然，有点想问问他呢。

莲实站在牢房一样的房间中央，打量着陈设也打量着那个人。这个其实有点失礼的行为他却直到石川安吾唤出他的名字时才猛然觉察。

“莲实圣司？”

没想到首先发出疑问的居然是对方。而也在那个时候，莲实才发现自己已经将所有的情绪伪装都卸下了。

那个警员的感知力非常敏锐，虽然不清楚他出声叫自己的名字是否是由于觉察了某种的异常，但现在若再用伪饰的情绪去应对反而更加可疑，于是，莲实圣司维持自身的现状，给了他一个平淡到无迹可寻的回应：

“是？”

看来切入口不在对话上。

与石川安吾进行完一场除了公务之外别无他物的对话后，莲实下了这样的判断。

那个警员将自我的内心紧紧收束了起来，虽然不清楚是他本性如此还是受到了对自己缺失“同理心”的警告不想多费力气，但这样不利于莲实了解对手。而如果不彻底了解对手的话，对莲实来说就是最大的危机。

他完全不能理解别人的情绪，也就无从判断对方可能会对自己采取的行动。如此，他只有提前摸透对方的行为方式，再调整自己的应对方法。情绪、情感、记忆，一切都是可以被操纵的。若面对的是黑纸白字的法条或者规章制度莲实反倒不会有什么不安，但是现在的对手是一个人，而莲实不相信一个正常的人类不会为规章之外的东西所左右。

换句话说，如果他们真的能如同面对神谕或者圣经般遵循法条和规章的话，莲实的存在方式也就与常人无异了。莲实总是能够在第一时间对“界限”的所在下一个明确的判断，然后严密地遵循，或者跨越。

人们常常以遗忘或者情绪来解释他们的越境，之于莲实，那些都不过是任性的理由。

不过也正因为人类的不确定性，他的观察记录与实验记录总是在不断更新，也由此得到了某种别样的乐趣。虽然某些具有母题意味的行为共性很高，但过程也好结果也好，完全重合的重复率却低得像是不同类型的错误数据。

石川安吾也许就将成为一个有趣的例子。

因为莲实无意识地在他面前剥离了所有情绪伪装，而石川对他的态度丝毫没有激起他潜意识中的应对或者排斥反应。

莲实将完全的自己展现在了他面前。

虽然也是一个什么都没剩下的自己。

一个人，只要是接触了别的个体，就算对陌生的路人也会有一个瞬间的判断。最起码的，这个人是否让我反感。这个瞬间判断很快就会被大脑里的其他信息所覆盖而迅速遗忘，但却是最初的，也最本真的想法。莲实最擅长捕捉这些细微的波动，将之导向利于自己的方向。那时候他就会绽开一个无害的笑容，或者一个眼神接触，或者一个带着善意表象的行为，然后，互动和诱导就开始了。

但面对石川安吾，莲实却什么反应都没捕捉到。

有趣。

机会合适的时候，再试试别的吧。

将他拷在床头时石川安吾那微妙的停滞同样没有逃过莲实的感知。

进入牢间后他虽然还带着脚镣，但手上的枷锁及腰间的绳索就被除掉了。这是一个不错的信号，虽然戒备，但是对一个‘人’最起码的尊重还没有被从他身上抹去，所以莲实除了仔细观察室内陈设之外没有任何大幅度的动作，连休息时间将手拷在床头的要求也异常配合。

莲实暂时还不想让石川安吾这个唯一可以接触的个体对他产生什么不适宜印象，而且，他还想通过可能的进一步接触观察这个似乎自我封闭起来了的警员。

如果对方能一直让自己不生成任何拟态情绪，那么莲实会考虑和他相处一段时间，甚至在判决得出结果之前莲实都会希望和他共处。野兽不会介意随时处于狩猎或是戒备状态，因为那是生存的常态，然而孤兽的溃败往往也是因为疲惫，所以莲实需要一个能让他最接近于放松的日常氛围。

不知为什么，石川安吾的手握住他手腕的时候，莲实突然想起了他父亲。当年得知他杀了两个人的事情时，父亲也是以这样的触感握住了他的手臂。小心翼翼地贴近，在握住的那瞬间却突然施加了非常大的力气，似乎想通过手指的挤压将什么从他身上剥离一般，然而在确认了他与常人无异的肉体构造之后，又缓缓放松了。

当年莲实从父亲眼中读出的，回想起来应该是被称之为“绝望”的情绪，放松的手指或许可以理解为放弃，那么石川安吾呢？

莲实忍不住抬起头，那个警员也正看着他，刘海遮掩下的眼眸里有着深深的疲惫。

“太紧？”

对方例行公事的问话没有透露任何信息。

“不。”

莲实回答得也非常简洁。于是那个警员在确认一切器械完好后熄灯回到了对面的房间里。

果然，没有任何反应。

莲实看着昏暗的天花板下了定论。他没有对石川安吾表现出的疲惫做出任何回应，微笑也好，眼神询问也好，什么都没有。

人与人之间的交往，首先展现出来的就是对交互对象的需求。怀着目的而开口或者行动，然后从对方身上获得自己想要的东西。如果双方都能够得到满足，那就是一次成功的“交易”。如果总是只有一方得到满足，那么这种关系就不会太持久持续，早晚得土崩离析。

石川安吾的疲惫是向自我内心的，那疲惫甚至已经无法掩藏，然而他却没有向任何人求助的意愿。没有向外的愿望，所以莲实也就不必回应，真是再好不过了。

看着天花板在脑内罗列了所有可能，并确认没有即刻的危机之后，莲实决定将这里作为最贴近他荒山小屋的栖息之所。

不过在那之前，他还得确认一下监控设施的完备程度和人员配置。

于是他开口道：

“呐，警官先生。”

第二天，莲实在惯例的清晨时间醒来，向上抬起并被铐住的手臂让他再次确认了目前的处境。他转动手腕想调整一下睡姿，没想到从客厅的方向传来了石川安吾平静的声音：

“醒了？”

莲实猛然扭头，手臂的突然收缩让手铐在铁栏上敲出了非常大的声响。在石川发声之前，他并没有感知到有他人存在的气息。这个认知让他有些微的惊讶，但更多的却是警戒。

从手臂与床板的缝隙里，他看见石川安吾盘腿坐在客厅的小机前，双手以放松的姿态垂在腿上。见莲实的反应，他躬身站起来，似乎是坐了相当一段时间，改变姿势的行为让他的身体有些摇晃：

“我给你把手铐打开。”

在开手铐的过程中，石川安吾一直处在毫无戒备的状态。莲实甚至觉得如果瞬间暴起的话，他完全可以反制住石川，掐住咽喉逼迫监控那头唯一的值班人员为他打开牢门，然后逃之夭夭。

但如果这只是错觉呢？

虽然因为同理心的缺失，莲实自信对人从来不曾产生过什么错觉，但是万一呢？早上石川无声无息的存在已经让他惊讶了，他现在需要更多的信息。

手铐打开之后，莲实缓缓坐了起来。石川安吾看着他笑了笑，带着比昨天晚上更甚的疲惫说：“现在太早，早饭得等换班的时候才有人带来。”

什么都没有。

莲实眨眨眼睛。

明明已经达到显而易见随时会垮掉的程度了。

然而石川安吾还是没有发出任何求救的信息。

是自己的“接收器”真的坏掉了吗？

但是昨天晚上，面对另一个警员的时候，莲实的情绪拟态是发动而且起效了的。

那么就是石川安吾封闭得太好了。

莲实圣司似乎第一次切身体会到了同理心缺失的感觉。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：关于文中第一印象的论述，后来我才知道其实有个“沉锚效应”指的就是类似的现象。至于了解的渠道，因为太扯了所以要写出来纪念一下，是周六的公务员考试判断题OTZ。
> 
> 同时，那天的考试还考到了反社会型人格的题目……
> 
> 和莲实相关的事情都会有种奇异的魔性吗…………………………
> 
> 等有时间去看看心理学相关（。


	4. 【莲实圣司X石川安吾】Magnificent （四）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 莲实圣司（《恶之教典》）X石川安吾（《border》）。
> 
> +时间线是安吾推安藤下楼之后，莲实进行完町田高中屠杀被捕之后。
> 
> +本章是第三章剧情的安吾视角。剧情进度有点慢，作者在继续讨论人生（。亲爱的CP我爱你所说的每一个点！
> 
> +关于医理和法理方面的BUG绝对有，欢迎指正。
> 
> +终于有机会把小说看完了，不过个人还是更喜欢电影里伊藤演的莲实……书里与电影里的莲实其实有微妙的差别，电影里面“非人”的气质更明显。所以本文大体上还是按照电影的感觉，书里面提到的人物和情节作为背景参考。

（四） 

有光在浮动。

是沉在水下时才能看到的，极光般莫测变幻的图像。

身体没有重量，然而并不轻盈，更贴近于疲惫至极后的倦怠。下沉吗？不是的，但也无法向上，整个人悬浮在胶状的流体里。不知所来，不知将往，这种悬空感让人非常不适，想驱动手足却得不到回应，它们仿佛为看不见的细网所捆缚。

背后是否为无底深渊？倘若坠入，是否将永失光明？

然而上方的光线又是否为光明的真身？似乎就算上浮，也得不到解脱。

石川安吾费力地睁开眼睛，挂钟上指针的荧光显示时刻为凌晨四时。他抬起右手想对一下腕表，然而手臂脱力地坠落，手背与表盘“啪嗒”一声打在他额头上。

他愣住了，金属的触感与细微的痛觉让他确认现在并未处于梦中。

“……呼。”

后知后觉地，他长长叹了口气。

每次安藤出现后他的睡眠都不曾安稳，不是完全无法形容的幻象就是与日常贴得极近的噩梦。幻象还好，最多就像刚才那样带给人不快的遗留，然而日常的话，却会是全然的恐惧。安吾梦见过自己被杀或者杀人，枪械与其他任何能够带来伤害的器具都曾使用，死前的痛觉或者杀人的触感都真实得让人惊慌，惊醒时他甚至无法信任周围的一切。挂钟的时刻也好，身处的环境也好，他将手表无时不刻带在手腕上，皮肤上金属的触感似乎多少能给它所显示的时间增加些微的真实。

在梦境里，杀人总是伴随着各种各样迫切性与合理性，然而无论如何，夺取他人生命也是件不可饶恕的事情。梦境中他虽然保存着清醒的意识，还是扣下了扳机，安吾担心这样下去，自己终有一日会因为分不清梦境与现实而做出无可挽回的行为。

缺失的那些记忆究竟是关于哪些事情？它们是否与自己的现状有关？安吾无数次自问，然而得不出答案。

抬起右手确认了腕表上与挂钟并无二致的时刻，安吾换个姿势，向右侧卧将身体像虾一般团了起来，闭上眼再次尝试入睡。

失败了。

当安吾第五次睁开眼，发现时针只走过了三分钟后，他决定放弃睡回笼觉的计划。然而现在这个时间点非常尴尬，值夜班的同事估计也睡着了吧，没有人能和他一起消磨黎明前最后的黑暗。安吾有些后悔之前没有在空闲时间里培养一个除了睡觉之外的兴趣。

然而，人内心不安的时候也最忌讳一人独处。空落的房间角落里就像是潜伏着无数魔影，它们静默无声地挥舞着爪牙，随时等待着在梦魇与现实的平衡被打破那瞬间反扑。

会被吞噬。

不能一个人呆着，安吾做出了判断。但是现在，还会有谁在呢？

出神地盯着门看了五秒钟，神使鬼差地，安吾起身走进了客厅。

狭长的客厅里也是一片昏暗，唯一的光源来自于上方的气窗。从那个小小方口透进的夜色掺杂着星光，镀在榻榻米上，也镀在莲实圣司的铁栏与床头。

听着被锁在床上的男人轻浅的呼吸声，安吾的心境莫名地平和了下来。他无声地盘腿坐下，看着微光中莲实圣司拷在床头姿态优雅的双手。

“他人是地狱。”

他人的注视即为加诸于精神上的镣铐，使得人无法全然按照自身的意愿去发展，然而“他者”的存在是无时不刻的，一旦置身其中便无法逃离，只能在那张网络中越陷越深。

但是亦有“迷途旅人”之说。

人是社会性的动物，社会的存在以契约缔结，身在其中，遵循契约便成为了铁律。没有人能够彻底脱离族群而存活，若无参照，迷失不过是早晚的事情。迷途的旅人，最终将不能再称之为“人”。

人生就是处在这样的悖论中，不可不信，也不可尽信。然而何时才是终了？

睡梦中的囚犯调整了仰卧的姿势，手铐在床头磨出金属特有的空落钝响。安吾被这个声音从思索中惊醒，有些怔忡地看着铁栏。

莲实圣司有一小片脸庞暴露在手臂与铁栏交错的缝隙里，一贯喜欢将任何事物投射出狰狞样貌的夜色对他却显出了奇异地温柔，他闭眼沉睡的样子静谧无害，就像一幅中古被遗忘的油画。

禽兽么？

不，只是野兽而已。

然而世间并没有野兽的栖居地。不为规则所束缚者，蛰伏于规则内的反叛者，拥有多大的自由，就得承受多深的孤独。

但这些也终究不过是“人”对它们的看法罢了，它们的欢乐与悲伤会有另外的标尺。他者的探究，不过是自作多情的笑话。

想到这，安吾自嘲地一笑。

然而“人”的印记早已深深刻入了我的意志，合理与否无从判别，唯一确定的是，我已经无法逃离。

他抬头看向气窗上开始渐渐泛白的光线，进入了新一轮的神游。

神游期间，记忆的碎片还是不断在安吾脑海中闪现。然而不知是不是托了空间内还有一个“他者”的福，记忆只是记忆，没有再逾越日常与梦魇的界限。

虽然那些记忆也不是什么愉快的事情。

这段时间安吾隐约想起了一些能看见死者的片段，他们往往与案件有关，而死者的心意有时能容于人伦，却是不容于法律的。但因为其他人都无法听到，所以就将法律的制裁作为了死者的愿望。换句话说，已死之人的心意其实最微不足道。他们已经去往另外一个世界，在这个世界遗留下的影响也只是活着的人们的意愿。

将自己的认知加诸他者是人类的一个通病，恶意反而好说，最让人无法承受的是错位的善意。但千百年来这种近乎强制的善意授予从未停歇。

人与人，真的能够心意相通么？

每个人都有太多的事与情无法对任何人言说。

莲实圣司呼吸的节奏突然变了，这是即将醒来的征兆。一时间安吾却希望他能继续睡下去，睡着的他似乎是无害的，然而醒来之后呢？安吾没有把握。这个奇异的男人虽然礼数周全，但那只是虚与委蛇的表象，至于内在，在他们有限的三次互动里，安吾完全无法感知。

“醒了？”

自己的咽喉发声时，安吾暗自一惊。他下意识地抛出了所谓“善意的问候”，不知在对方耳中，这“善意”是否会让人恶心。

莲实圣司的反映比安吾预料得要大。但那似乎不是厌恶，只是单纯的意外而已。安吾起身走过去，打算将“善意”进行到底：

“我给你把手铐打开。”

解开手铐的时候，莲实圣司的目光一直没有离开他的脸。安吾尽力让自己集中于手头的事情，却也无法忽视对方的注视。莲实的眼睛似乎连虹膜都是纯黑的，在昏暗的光线下显得大而圆，仿佛好奇的猫眼。原来母亲也曾养过那种难伺候生物，它们往往盘踞在冰箱或柜橱的顶部，以冷傲的目光俯视下方。但是偶尔它们也会无声地走到人面前，圆睁的眼睛带着看似无害的探究，然而谁也不知道下一秒它将伸出的利爪还是肉垫。

简直喜怒无常——不怎么有猫缘的安吾总是被挠的那个。

不过幸好，面前的大型猛兽一直非常安定。而在这次的接触中，安吾并没有看到他身边浮现初次相遇时那些凄惨的人类肢体。

那些究竟是死者还是梦魇？

解脱手铐后的莲实圣司缓缓坐起来。活动了一下僵硬的手臂，他再度扭头看向安吾，脸上没有表情，而眼中探究的意味更甚。光裸的身躯被铁栏的光影分割，肌肉的曲线非常优美，莲实圣司整个人显现出一种野性的魅力。

也许这就是让那个坠楼存活的女生死活不愿意开口的魔性吧，就像是误入文明的兽类。人类几乎将野性压制，但骨子里的天性还是会被最初的冲动所吸引，进而向往。安吾回想着脑海中的资料，不禁在心中感慨。

野兽伤人只会被归咎于天性，就算被击毙也会有一群环保人士为它伸冤。但如果是有着人类外壳的野兽呢？对他们的剿杀一方面是为了“人”的安全，而另一方面，却也是为了维护“人”的尊严。

“我们不承认有这样的‘人类’存在。”

与个体的强弱或正误无关，这是多数人的暴政。没有沉默，没有放逐，只有剿杀。异于常规者，没有存活的余地。

但是规则本身也就是一件很可笑的事情。作为契约的规则原本就具有滞后性，总是在付出了沉重的代价之后才会被修正，然后等待着下一次的落伍。

究竟是否有绝对的正义存在？

心中突然冒出的这句质问让安吾的神经一跳，安藤的脸与他坠楼的瞬间恍然浮现在安吾的脑海里。强压下内心的混乱，安吾对着还在观察自己的莲实圣司费力地笑了笑：

“现在太早，早饭得等换班的时候才有人带来。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：
> 
> “他人是地狱”可以参照存在主义理论，萨特和加缪的理念还有所不同，我这里还加了点福柯的“注视”的概念在里面。别被本文骗了，存在主义其实是个积极的主义呢。
> 
> “迷途旅人”是作者瞎编的，别信（。
> 
> PSS：感谢喜欢，一起继续探讨人生吧（不。“绝对”我在恶之报偿里讨论过，但感觉是个伤感的解决方法啊……希望正篇里他们能有新的道路。
> 
> PSSS：哲学流的话……因为写这章的时间段比较长，几乎每段的写作时间都不一样，看来涉及的问题有点多呢不过有一条隐线的可以试着拨拉拨拉。到目前为止，莲实和安吾都在相互试探和琢磨，处于没有恶感但好感也谈不上的阶段。至于他们之后互动和深入的原因，善意不过是基础，请待下文w
> 
> 电影里，我理解中莲实的动机非常简单，就是他想掩藏自己的罪证。其实如果那个黄衣服的女孩没有发现莲实在天台的话，事件就只有美弥跳楼罢了。但那个女孩看到他在天台，并且已经无法掩藏之后，莲实只能杀了她。而一旦杀了她尸体不好处理，于是他在天台上思索之后定下了屠杀整个高中并且由久米顶罪的设计。如果所有人都死了，那个女孩的尸体也就不足为怪。只是这样而已。
> 
> 莲实缺失的同理心让他在以自身利益为核心的前提下能毫无压力地做出杀掉全部人的选择，如果这样他能够脱身的话。他不是没有理性，只是不会被道德和罪责所束缚罢了。在极端利己（本能）的选择之后，理性和智慧都成了他达成目的的工具。
> 
> 莲实是不在乎他者的，我关于“他者”的论述核心是在安吾。而且关于地狱的话，想到了一个梗，看看下一章能不能写出来。加缪强调的是人虽然处在被抛的境地，但还保有自由选择的权利，但是结果嘛……
> 
> PSSS：文后回复有一点爽就是可以码一大堆不用担心超字数（你
> 
> 莲实和安吾的碰撞也是我除了虐遍所有伤害过安吾的人（。）之外写作的最大动力。我自己也觉得他们之间那种微妙的契合与对立性很有意思。隐线慢慢来w
> 
> 理智的话，在乎的是最有效和保险性，其次才是减少工作量。莲实所追求的不仅是没证据，他希望连嫌疑的可能性都抹除。在小情人已经知道他有蓼沼手机的情况下（我怀疑他没丢掉蓼沼的手机也许也是为了模糊蓼沼的失踪时间），他如果再处理掉手机就变得非常可疑，虽然小情人还没意识到问题的严重性，但接下来莲实再有什么举动的话，小情人对他也许就不再是百分百信任了。而且之前横田纱织地下网站排挤蓼沼的事件已经在小情人心里埋下了纠葛，处理掉她不过是早晚的事情。她对莲实而言一方面是宣泄欲望的工具，另一方面也是了解和控制学生信息的渠道。莲实写好遗书，是早就谋划在那天时机刚好的时候她“被自杀”。可是实施被黄衣服的女生撞破，所以才一发不可收拾。
> 
> 至于嫌疑性，一般一开始将舆论引导好的话（你看警察刚开始对莲实非常客气的），这种惊世骇俗的大型杀人事件中的幸存者反而会成为社会情感的同情对象。并且这还牵涉到“连环杀人”与“大型杀人”犯罪心理的区别。大型杀人犯罪在研究的数据统计中突发性很强，而且往往倾向于完成犯罪后自杀。从这方面来说，越是专家，就越容易被数据和理论误导。有久米刚毅这个“疑犯”在，其他人觉得莲实没死只能说是他的幸运，而比较少会去怀疑其他。
> 
> 甚至，如果不是保健室的录音，只要莲实不承认，那两个学生的供词在莲实言语的引导下也会被当做被吓坏小孩的胡言乱语。之后莲实再伺机将他们抹除就好。
> 
> 关于他者的视线，死者的存在与意愿其实就像是日常生活中“他者”目光的具象化。不止是安吾，这也是每个人的困境。安吾已经深陷其中了，而莲实则是完全跳脱于这个之外的，他只听从自己意愿。这也是他们之后的互动中会很有意思的一个点。
> 
> 至于选择，萨特的论述比较明晰，而加缪强调的是荒诞性和对抗性，我这里确实有混用。比如《局外人》（看GN称卡缪不知道是不是湾家人？湾家好像译为《异乡人》）里面默尔索其实知晓他所面对的那个社会的规则和别人对他举止言行的期待，但他本着自己内心的选择拒绝如他们所愿（鬼畜点的说法就是面前有两条路但我要选第三条），就算抗争的结局是死亡。不过加缪一方面没有相关的理论著述，另一方面他好像也不赞同将自己归入存在主义，那堆事情就另说了……
> 
> PSSS：
> 
> 具体分析起来的话我可能也会有所偏颇，不过文本嘛，只要能自圆其说就好了（你
> 
> 萨特的剧本有些就是为了体现他的理论而写的，所以读完之后意图指向会比较明确。加缪的相比则倾向于文学性本身，观点会稍微含糊一点。《局外人》不长，等六月高考完后再去看看吧w考试需要的是正能量（。
> 
> 湾家的话……我也不太清楚诶，不过有时候好像确实会不认识一些简体字。而且有些理论词汇和运用方式也会不同。

**Author's Note:**

> PS：写到现在莲实才出来我……真是……【跪
> 
> PSS：雾尼（Munin）是奥丁的渡鸦，也指“记忆”。渡鸦每天飞到世界各地为奥丁搜集情报，这里也许莲实指的是安吾作为搜集他是否真正疯癫的证据的渡鸦，也或许莲实知道点别的啥。本文的莲实没有真疯。
> 
> PSS：根据border里安吾能看到的死人遗体火化后就会消失，我这里进一步私设，是只要遗体还在，那么死人的灵魂就还没得到安息，町田高中事件后学生的遗体都已经火化了，只有莲实之前杀埋的蓼沼、圭介等人的灵魂会出现。


End file.
